Anything can Happen
by fandoms44
Summary: Jasper and Bella work at the same high school read to see what happens srry bad at summarys rated M because of language and possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

Twilight is owned by Myers not me "GOD SOMETIMES I FUCKING HATE MY JOB!" I yell to no-one, here at what I that was an empty Greenwood High school, but a couple of minutes later the principal came down trying to see what was going on. Oh I'm sorry you don't even know who I am, I am Isabella or Bella Swan an English teacher here at Greenwood High. Back to were I was the next thing I know Mr. Jasper Whitlock came rushing into my room. Now Jasper well to put it bluntly he's fucking hot with his sexy blond hair longer than most men almost to his shoulders, his nice build (I bet he has a six pack), his ice blue eyes, and then his perfectly plump pink lip. This man was sex on legs. "Now Miss. Swan what seems to be the problem?" He asks with his panty dropping southern accent. Let's just say I'll have to break out the good old vibrator when I get home. "Well Mr. Whitlock it seems to me none of my freshman classes know how to write a paragraph let alone a essay," I say throwing my hands in the air. " I mean someone didn't even put a period at the end of every sentence. Do you know how sad that is," I say standing. Then of course me being me trips on the one inch heels I took off awhile ago. I put my hands out waiting for the impact of the floor and let me tell you it is harder than you would think, when I land the first thing to come out of my mouth was "Fuck," so ladylike I know. Now with my fat ass in the air and my shortish skirt I'm sure Mr. Whitlock can see my blood red thong, how nice, great way for your boss to see you.(note the sarcasm) "Oh my god, Miss. Swan are you alright," I hear Jasper say. " Yes Im find, happends all the time," I reply like it's no big deal that he just saw my ass. "Are you sure?" He asks me. I of course try to play it cool by saying "Absolutely," "Okay, well it's getting late I better get going," He says awkwardly. Fan-fuckin-tastic I just embarrassed him. "Well okay let me walk you out i should get going to," I say as cooly has i can. I go get all my bags and essays i have to grade, I bend over a little to much to give Jasper a nice view of my ass i can always hope, right. As we start to walk out I notice that he doesn't have any bags, briefcase or anything just his sexy ass. "Don't you need to take anything home," I ask my curiosity getting the better of me. "I probably should, but I'm to lazy to go get it." He told me honestly. I just shrugged it off not like it's my life or job he can do anything he wants, including me. Just as we get to the door he stops and nervously took a step towards me and he leans in and kiss me softly on the lips, just has he began to pull back I drop everything and pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around his neck, diving my fingers in to his hair. Has we break apart I can faintly hear him say "wow," Review if you want more 


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight belongs to SM

"Wow is right, god I can't believe I just did that," I say freaking the fuck out. I mean if this doesn't work out I could lose my job, and if this dose then all the other teachers will think that I'm a whore that sleeps to the top. Well shit, but I want this so bad maybe we could just keep it a secret wait I don't even know if Jasper wants a relationship or just sex. I guess I have to ask him, damn. I look up to see Jasper just staring at me, okay I have to women up and just ask him I mean the worst thing he could say is that he doesn't want a relationship right, no the worst thing he could say is that yes he does but he really doesn't so after a year of being lead on he, crushes my heart on the night I think he is going to propose ( lol did you notice the Legally Blonde reference). Okay, okay Im thinking too much just ask him." Jasper," I say hesitantly, " what do you really want, because I don't want to be just your toy that you play with I don't want to, no I wont do that to my self again."

" Darling, I want this, I want us, good god i've wanted this since I first meet you, but I'm scared, as silly as it sounds I really want to make this make us work," He says looking away with a slight blush, god he is so cute. "Jasper, its not silly it's cute and romantic and makes me want you even more," I say hopefully sexy, but you can't really tell. Than my phone plays Barbie Girl notifying me that Jacob is calling, he has fucking great timing (note sarcasm).

A.N _Bella _Jacob

Hey Bells can you come over I need you Paul just broke up with.

_Okay I'll be over soon do you want cookie dough ice cream _

Hell yes, Mean Girls too

_Okay I will see you soon _

I say hanging up. When I look at Jasper I see disappoint cross his face " I am so sorry but I have to go Jacob needs me and he's my best friend I can't leave him handing, you know, especially with Paul leaving him. Can we meet for coffee tomorrow?" I ask. He gives me a slight nod so I kiss him on the cheek and thank him. And now I'm off to comfort Jacob and get cookie dough ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight belongs to SM not me

On my way to Jacob's house I replay everything that happened tonight from me shouting to Jasper agreeing to meet me for coffee, god how did I get so lucky. I was so caught up in thought that I didn't even know I was pulling into Jake's driveway with Blue Bell cookie dough ice cream in one hand and Mean Girls in the other. When I get to the door I just walk in like I own the place I just hope I don't walk into Jake jacking off, it was bad enough the first no need to relive that moment. I think with a shudder of disgust.

" Jake get your ass down here I have ice cream and mean bitches," I call out. I hear Jake's footsteps run down his stairs and he appears in front of me with puffy red eyes. "Bella! Hand over the ice cream pig-whore!"

"I wish I was a whore, then I'd at least get some," I say laughing. " So how did that bastard break up with you? Do I have to kill?" I ask making my way to the couch in front of his sexy, sleek flat screen t.v. It's much better than my old boxy one from 2004.

" He did it over an email, an email for fuck sakes I mean like seriously." He says loudly.

" He did not," I say astonished that someone would really do that.

" Oh he did that cock sucking bastard" Jake replies angrily.

" Hey look who's talking you suck cocks like it's the new black," I say to lighten the mood a little. It worked because the next thing I know I'm on the floor and Jake's on top of me laughing so hard he look like he's about to piss himself. " Okay, okay enough with heavy let's get on with the mean bitches, cock sucker."

About one movie and a gallon of ice cream later its midnight and I say "well I have to go I am going for coffee with Jasper and all so I ..." I was about to finish but Jake interrupted me by going " Wait you mean Mr. Sexy Jasper Whitlock the principal at the school you work at ,the one you have been gaga for. It's about time you got your hands on that nice piece of ass,"

"Yes that Jasper," I reply, but Jake's not done he's all like " OH MY GOD YOU JUST THOUGHT TO BRING THIS UP TELL ME EVERYTHING" So like the great person I am I tell him everything from him coming into my classroom to after Jake called me.

AN please review tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

After I got back from Jake's it was 1 am so I got right into bed to at least get some sleep.

I awoke with Justin Bieber singing ''Baby,' at 7 am, and no before you ask I don't like JB but it gets me up, so its my alarm. I finally get my ass out of bed 5 mins later to get ready for coffee with Jasper.

After my shower I go to my closet to pick out my outfit, I end up picking dark wash skinny jeans with a white v-neck shirt and black converse, I put my hair into an fishtail side braid with light makeup. Now on to Starbucks.

Time skip

I pull up at Starbucks at like 8:30ish and wait for Jasper.

AN I AM SOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME FOREVER AND ITS REALLY SHITY BUT I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO PUT IN THIS CHAPTER SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to update I really lazy so on to chapter 5 **

**All characters belong to SM **

**I had been standing outside for about thirty minutes before I attempted to call Jasper. Straight to voicemail. So I tried again to call him I also shot him a text. In return I got nothing. By now it was ten am and still no word from Jasper, so I just left and drove to Jake's. **

**Has soon has I got there I walked in like I owned the place and went to Jake's room to wake up his ass knowing he was still asleep, that lazy asshat. So there I stood shaking this huge manish thing with tears and eye makeup streaming down my face. **

**Finally after about twenty minutes Jake woke up and as soon as he saw me sobbing his face was painted with concerned and he pulled me into his chest without asking any questions, just letting me get it all out and for that I was thankful. When I finally relaxed enough to talk I told him about how Jasper had stood me up for coffee and to say he was pissed was an understatement he was levied. **

**" ****You mean after months of trying to get him to notice you he just stood you up as if you mean nothing, Bella I'm so sorry, I'll have to have a little chat with him won't I." He says cracking his knuckles.**

**"****Umm, no you won't. I will just forget about him, he is not worth the tears," I say. **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
